The National Pancreatic Cancer Project is a grant supported Organ Site Program of the National Cancer Institute. Its purpose is to plan, support, stimulate and monitor pancreatic cancer research through the use of grants mechanism. The Project also acts as an information center for investigators involved or interested in pancreatic cancer research and for clinicians treating patients with pancreatic cancer.